


Can I Come?

by roguetwo



Series: A Shot on Crack [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguetwo/pseuds/roguetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji wants to go too but Levi hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Come?

**Author's Note:**

> For Levihan Week: Separation

“Your shitty assistant said you have something for me.” Levi confronted Hanji who didn’t even bothered to acknowledge his presence in her office. “Oi, shitty glasses!” He smacked her table.

Surprised at the sudden force, she looked up and smiled at the sight of Levi.

“Looking constipated as usual.” She teased him.

“Moblit said you have something for me.” He stretched out his hand in front of her demandingly. Hanji gave him an unwavering stare, contemplating if she should point out that he was being rude. He could at least say please. Despite that, she reached to her breast pocket of her jacket and pulled out an envelope between her fingers. As she directed the envelope towards Levi, she continue to read her documents as if she didn’t care. But before Levi could snatch it away from her, she pulled back quickly.

“On a second thought, I wonder who sent this.” She examined the envelope closely. Then she gasped, “Is this a love letter, Levi? Is this from one of your pretty admirers? Uhuh, scandalous.”

“For f*ck’s sake, give it to me before I throw your shit away.” She giggled at that empty threat. Or so she thought it was empty because he was leaning towards her and had his hand on the document she was reading. The longer she waited, the tighter his grip on that piece of paper.

“Okay. Okay.” She shoved the envelope to his face. Levi opened it and stare at it for a while as he sat in a chair opposite Hanji.

“They gave it to me when I was collecting my parcel at the admin’s office. I wonder why.” Hanji said as she observe Levi’s minimal expression. After a few moments, Hanji broke the silence again. “So, what is it?”

“Pixis summoned me to an outdoor training shit.” Levi sighed.

“Sounds fun.” Hanji said, less than enthusiastically. “So, just you?”

He grunted.

“Figures. You’re the only high ranking officer who has not been to an outdoor camp.” Hanji started to explain. “You can expect a lot of trekking in the woods, team building activities, river activities...”

Levi flinched at everything Hanji said. He thought the time he spent underground was enough to build characters. He doesn’t have to do this shit.

“I’m going to meet Erwin and talk to him about this.”

“You do know it’s compulsory, right? It’s like a right of passage for soldiers.” she tried to reason with him. “Come on, it will be fun!”

He looked intensely in her eyes, like he meant what he about to say.

“No.”

“How about if I come along too?” she suggested.

“What?” he couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“I can ask Erwin to let me go,” Hanji raised from her chair and moved to stand in front of Levi “with you.”

Levi remained mysteriously quiet as he stare at the woman teasing him.

“I know you hated the idea of us being separated,” she began to ruffle his cravat, “we can share a tent together.”

Levi seemed to be in agreement with her. So when he stood up, Hanji expected him to pull her into an embrace and make sweet passionate love with her.

Almost.

He actually leaned into her, their lips a few inches away and he whispered into her mouth.

“No.”

Hanji pulled back to see his face. Maybe he was joking. He pushed her away and walked towards the door.

“If you think I’d rather spend days with your filthy ass in a tent,” he stopped and turned, “you are dead wrong.”

Hanji can’t seem to compute what was happening. She only managed to mouthed the word, _what?_

“You heard me.” Levi said. “I’m going to that training shit. Without you. Get it?”

Levi slammed the door when he left Hanji’s office. She can hear him mumbled to himself loudly, though.

“Cant stay separated... Bullshit…”

**Author's Note:**

> A little something at the last minute. I don't know if this works. lol. [X](http://myheartisarollingthunder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
